Telemetry sensor mechanisms with implantable sensors are known from the prior art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,352 A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,174 A and WO 2010/107 980 A2.
Telemetry sensor devices of this type can be negatively influenced by environmental conditions. Therefore, in the known telemetry sensor mechanisms for transmitting energy to the implantable sensor, a magnetic or electromagnetic field with a minimum strength is often used, which can have negative effects on the transmission of sensor data from the implantable sensor to the external data processing unit. Attempts have partly been made in the prior art to solve this problem with screens, which either does not succeed sufficiently or only with a relatively large outlay.